Chronicles of Ancient Darkness Wiki:News from the Forest
This is where all of the news, both past and present, from the Chronicles of Ancient Darkness Wiki will be placed. Partnership with the Redwall wiki The Chronicles of Ancient Darkness Wiki has recently become friends with the Redwall wiki, as both are book series in which animals play a large part. In addition to this, there will be a Wolf Brother Movie, as there is a Redwall TV series! Special thanks to LordTBT, who authorised the friendship for the Redwall wiki. LordTBT, if you would like to say anything about the friendship, the Redwall wiki, or this wiki, please go ahead! We look forward to a hopefully long and happy friendship! The Redwall Wiki is happy to be friends with the Chronicles of Ancient Darkness Wiki, and wishes them much success in their wiki endeavors. --LordTBT Talk! 20:03, 11 April 2008 (UTC) And us to you also! [[User:Darth tom|'My page']] [[User talk:Darth tom|'iChat']] 20:05, 25 March 2008 (UTC) 08:16, 8 April 2008 (UTC) 07:15, 12 April 2008 (UTC) Clanners As most fans of the Chronicles of Ancient Darkness (CoAD) would probably know, on the inside cover of each book in the series is a website address - www.torak.info (or www.jointheclan.com), which links (or used to link, to put it correctly) to the official CoAD fan site - The Clan. The Clan was home for many years to thousands of CoAD fans from around the world before it was taken down suddenly about two years ago, without any beforehand notice. As the current admin of this unofficial CoAD Wiki and former Clanner, I feel that it is important for me to put this news here, though very late, for any Clanners who may be looking for answers as to what happened to their beloved site. As of now no news has yet been heard from Michelle herself, her agent or publisher, or the Redhammer company who ran The Clan, about whether The Clan is gone forever and why, or whether it will come back one day. So if anyone reading this has heard of anything at all, please do post it over at the forum thread we have on this topic. I am sure everyone on the Wiki wishes nothing more than to hear good news about our beloved Clan, but if not, then at least an official announcement that it is in fact permanently removed. In the absence of The Clan, let us build a new community together here on this Wiki, for all CoAD fans (newbies and old Clanners alike!), so that there may be again a platform where we can share our love for and knowledge about the series, discuss our crazy ideas and theories, and most importantly, to have fun together! Hoping for the best. --Last Waterbender (talk) 01:08, September 27, 2014 (UTC) The Clan is back brand new! Thanks to the wonderful work of user ClueCompromiser, I am very happy to announce we now have a new Clanhttp://coad.boards.net/ back over at Proboards! As of now the new Clan is still a fledgling, we will need a LOT of help from all you fans of the Chronicles of Ancient Darkness, Gods and Warriors, Dark Matter - indeed all fans of Michelle Paver to get this place back to its former glory! So please, join us over at The Clan and help spread the news! Let's bring back the good old times! Looking forward to seeing you there :) --Last Waterbender (talk) 18:27, March 7, 2015 (UTC)